Curse
being cursed by an Ectoplasm in Harmony of Dissonance. ]] Curse is one of the basic status modifiers found in the Castlevania series. The properties of a curse vary from game to game. There are two main effects: #Drain the player's MP reserves almost instantly. #Limit most offensive actions available to the player. Game specific information ''Castlevania: Symphony of the Night When cursed, Alucard cannot use the following weapon groups: *Short Swords *Swords *Maces He can, however, still use sub-weapons, cesti, potions and spells. In addition, his constitution has an effect on the duration of curses, eventually up to the point where they last only a couple seconds at worst. Once the Heart of Vlad is found, curses will be of no trouble altogether as long as it is activated. Castlevania'' (N64) / Castlevania: Legacy of Darkness While there isn't a "Curse" status effect as such in both of these games, a variation of it exists named "Vamp". Being afflicted with this ailment restricts the use of weapons, sub-weapons and all other items, except for the Purifying Crystal, which will nullify the effect (please, refer to the Vampire (status) page for more information). ''Castlevania: Circle of the Moon When cursed, Nathan cannot use his whip, sub-weapons or cast certain damaging spells. He can still attack by tackling and sliding, though. Even though he cannot use his whip, summoned familiars will respond to his attempts. Nathan cannot be inflicted by Curse status as long as he activates the Neptune + Black Dog DSS combination. This combination associates the Curse status effect with the Darkness attribute. If Nathan activates the Jupiter + Black Dog DSS combination, the Curse status is replaced with the Poison status from the DSS combination, which will also be cured once the combination is deactivated. Castlevania: Harmony of Dissonance When cursed, the player's movement is reduced to walking speed, and in addition cannot dash. Juste's coloration is also much darker for the duration of the curse. Castlevania: Aria of Sorrow Being cursed drains the MP meter very fast. Curse damage inflicted to an enemy vulnerable to this ailment will be boosted by some of its own HP. Note that Julius is immune to Curse status. Due to damage calculation formula, enemy's curse elemental tolerance is redundant. Soma has two attacks with this element: the first is attacking with the Muramasa and the second is using Siren's soul attack. Castlevania: Lament of Innocence When cursed, Leon won't be able to use his learned skills. Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow Being cursed drains the MP meter very fast. Castlevania: Curse of Darkness When cursed, Hector won't be able to attack anymore. Innocent Devils cannot be affected by a curse, though. Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Being cursed drains the character's MP meter at a very fast rate. There are two major ways to become cursed: *Suffering damage from certain enemies/attacks. A couple examples are Ectoplasms and Tanjellys in Hard Mode. *Equipping a Skull Ring will inflict an unavoidable curse on Jonathan or Charlotte. They are the only two characters who can be afflicted in this manner, though, since alternate mode characters that are susceptible to curses have no menu screen with which to equip anything. A surefire way to avoid being cursed is to, of course, avoid contact with said enemies and/or certain attacks and choosing not to equip the aforementioned ring. Although equipping a Charm Necklace or a Blessed Ring can also become an option if avoidance cannot be done for the former, nothing can help with the latter. The simplest trick in order to negate the effects of this debuff is to switch control to the other character, as any AI-controlled character becomes immune to all sorts of debuffs until they wear off. Perhaps due to their dependence on MP for anything other than simple movement, Stella and Loretta are immune to being cursed. Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia In ''Order of Ecclesia, curses once again leave a hero with no MP. Since Shanoa depends upon MP to use any of her attacks, being cursed will take away nearly all of her offensive capabilities. Under these circumstances, her only options are to use Glyph Unions, provided that she still has enough Hearts to cast them. Otherwise, she can still slide or perform jump kicks. Therefore, it's best to carry plenty of Uncurse Potions when encountering enemies that inflict this debuff. Wearing the Minerva Mail is also a good option because it nullifies the effect of the "Curse" status, with the addition of boosting many of Shanoa's stats (DEF +40, STR +8, MND +7). When Shanoa casts a spell which can inflict the "Curse" status on an enemy (Morbus, Acerbatus or the Fidelis Mortus familiar), it slows them down drastically. This can be used to give Shanoa enough time to aim her strikes or move to a better position. ''Castlevania: Harmony of Despair Heroes who have been cursed in ''Harmony of Despair will instantly lose all their MP and won't be able to regenerate it for a short period of time. This takes away most of the player's offensive options while affected, usually leaving them with only their equipped weaponry, sliding and dive-kicking for a form of offense. See also *Damage Types (category) **Poison **Stone *Uncurse Potion es:Maldición Category:Damage Types Category:Status